Disney Kid Drabbles
by theblindwriter95
Summary: Well known or underrated, it's time to give the kids of Disney a chance to shine.
1. Haunting memory

Disney Kid Drabbles

Summary: Well known or underrated, it's time to give the kids of Disney a chance to shine.

One: Haunting memory

Child: Penny from _The Rescuers_.

It had been some time since that harrowing adventure with the two nice mice, Bernard and Bianca, but now little Penny was safe with her new mommy and daddy, in a brand new apartment in New York City.

She heard them promise they would take care of her and protect her. She believed them; she wanted to. After all, she never thought anyone ever could love her, and even then the only ones who did were the mice and her precious Teddy.

She clutched Teddy close to her chest, cautiously walking to the mirror in her new room. She gazed into her big, soulful eyes, her mind wandering to that awful day, when Madame Medusa kidnapped her and almost took away all hope of having a family.

She gasped sharply, seeing the ghastly image of that horrible woman reflected in the mirror. It was only a hallucination, but to little Penny it felt very real.

She quickly turned away, laying face down on her bed as she burst into tears.

Her new mommy heard her cries and went to see what was wrong.

"Will you believe me if I told you?" Penny whimpered, snuggling into her mommy's chest.

"Oh, darling, of course I will," she assured softly. "I know it was hard for you, and that you're scared." There was a pause before she spoke again. "Do you want to tell me what happened that day? I'll believe you, I promise. Because you're my little girl, and I love you."

Penny rubbed at her nose, looking up at her mommy with glistening eyes. She smiled with some relief, and began to tell her the whole story.


	2. You won't believe me

Two: You won't believe me

Children: Penny from _The Rescuers_ and Jenny from _Oliver and Company_.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Penny grinned at Jenny who shook her hand with a smile.

It had only been a few days since her adoption and Penny wasn't used to having so many people ask her questions.

Definitely not one of her classmates. But Jenny had heard about her in the news as did most people in the state of New York. However the redhead wanted to sure.

"So you're the one that had the two little mice rescue you?" Jenny asked in surprise as the girls sat down for lunch.

"We got time so I'll explain everything," Penny answered, clutching Teddy close.

The bear didn't say anything and couldn't because he was a toy but knew that her explanation of Bernard and Miss Bianca would be the start of a wonderful friendship.


	3. Fitting in

Three: Fitting in

Children: Sofia from _Sofia the First_ and Izzy from _Jake and the Neverland Pirates/Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates_ in later seasons.

"Twinkies and cotton candy is not dinner!"

Izzy smirked at the pout on Sofia's face before putting down the Twinkie. A month ago the girl would've called them the fluffy thing with creamy filling.

Being royal had her be a target for Captain Hook but luckily Jake had saved Sofia before anything too serious happened and took her in.

It took Izzy time to adjust to another girl in the group but got along with Sofia rather quickly, having her feel less lonely whenever Jake and Cubby did boy stuff.

Man was she going to miss her when she eventually had to go back to Enchancia whatever that was.

"Why don't you join me?" Izzy suggested. "Besides does Enchancia have any of this?"

"Well no," Sofia sighed, giving in. "Just this once Izzy. Not that I don't like you or hanging out with the Neverland pirates, but I'm getting homesick."

"That would explain the soft sobbing I heard last night."

"I didn't want to wake anyone."

"Sofia, Jake, Cubby, and I always want to help you. Remember your first day here? You were battered and frightened. Captain Hook did a number on you all for that amulet around your neck," Izzy smiled softly, placing a free hand through Sofia's hair. "Peter was so mad."

"For being the boy that never grew up, he surely cares for other children," Sofia muttered.

"It's his specialty. Peter considers you apart of the crew."

"I still don't feel apart of the crew," Sofia sighed, taking a bite of cotton candy before shallowing it. "This is good!"

"See? Now what did I say about trying new things?" Izzy smirked. She saw some left over paint from their painting activity earlier that day and drew a heart on Sofia's cheek. "Just hold still."

"It tickles!"

Over Sofia's laughter, Izzy stepped back and admired her own handy work.

"Well consider yourself apart of the crew now Princess."


	4. Goodbye matey

Four: Goodbye matey

Child: Jake from _Jake and the Neverland Pirates._

How can you die while sleeping?

Jake had asked himself a multitude of times as Mickey himself took him by the hand.

It was surreal.

He hadn't been on the Disney set since celebrating Sofia's farewell party nearly a year ago except that had been a happier circumstance.

Jake remembered Cameron well. Great kid that grew into a young man. Scanning around he noticed some others had been there earlier.

Older kids he guessed who had left a candle and a flower.

All the puny pirate had was a seashell from Izzy's collection in his free hand. It wasn't enough in his eyes.

But what can you do when you get the news so suddenly? Not much except having the wind knocked out of you.

"Here you go pal. I'll leave you here," Mickey muttered, letting go of Jake's other hand. "And I know how it is. I've done it three times. It'll get easier as the years go, trust me."

Jake nodded softly, watching as the mouse left before touching Cameron's picture.

It still felt surreal as tears filled the child's eyes, putting Izzy's seashell near the picture before taking off his pirate hat in respect.

"I know you didn't voice me long but it was great being with you matey," Jake managed to mutter despite the growing lump in his throat. "It's just… Yay hey no way. Cameron, wish it had been a couple more years me matey before you croaked. Shiver me tinders was this morning a shock! I had water splashed on me by Cubby just to wake me up from the shock. It was that bad. I know it's not your fault matey and I'm not mad at you. I'm just shocked. You can't die while asleep! But you did and I don't have much else to say except I'll miss you matey."

The lump in his throat loosened as a few tears went down Jake's cheeks.

Losing someone can hurt. Losing someone who voiced you seemed to hurt even more.


End file.
